


Eddsworld Book of Eddtras [Requests are open for Eddishots]

by Lbat1901



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbat1901/pseuds/Lbat1901
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots, skits, screenplays, and screen writes that I did during the writings of both Eddworld: The Black Leader and The Real Reason Why. You can request me anything, just put it in the comments and I'll see what I can do. This collection may include Tony who is my Eddsworld oc so yeah....





	1. Welcome

Tony: greetings there and good morning/afternoon/evening to you ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. If you don't know who I am, I'm- *gets pushed*

Lbat1901 (me): *pushes Tony away* alright, alright, alright enough. Err....where was I? 

Director: you were going to say something

Lbat1901 (me): oh yeah right *clears throat*.......sorry for the interruption. That was my Tony who's also my Eddsworld fan character, just, just ignore him. Anyway, I bring you all a special treat. Welcome to my first ever Eddsworld Oneshots also known as Eddishots. You may request me for- 

Tony: having me in the oneshots or having my own oneshot. Also you can- *gets pushed away again*

Lbat1901 (me): *pushes Tony away again* take your fake British accent somewhere else. You do realize that you're not even from England, right?

Tony: it's not fake and- *stomps off while muttering angry German swear words under his breathe* 

Lbat1901 (me): again sorry about that. So yeah....what Tony said you can request me anything from skits, screenplays, or screen writes but in the meantime I'll be posting things that I wrote. So without a further ado, let the requests roll in. Oh yeah one more thing, you guys can do asks with the characters if you want. Bye

Director: and.......cut. Perfect


	2. Friends? Enemies? Frenemies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, just a side not, I may have gotten these from those Eddsworld comics but I added a little spice to them
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edd: nothing is better than spending some time with you Matt

Matt: *smiles* indeed 

Edd: no, wait....hold on....let me just rephrase that for a minute 

Matt: *looks confused* huh? 

Edd: nothing is better than not spending time with you

Matt: *looks unamused* really? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edd: *drawing* oh yes perfect....it just one more thing and I'm done

Matt: *comes up behind him* ummm...excuse me, I should have more lines than you 

Edd: *gets angry* grr.....fine. Come back in an hour

Matt: okay 

[One hour later....] 

Matt: oh Edd, I wanna see those lines that you gave me 

Edd: oh...sure thing...buddy 

[Matt sees that Edd gave more lines in the drawing of him] 

Matt: *looks unamused again* god...I hate you

Edd: *smirks evilly* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Christmas Day] 

Matt: hey Edd, what did you got for Christmas? 

Edd: oh I got these cool looking binoculars, how about you? 

Matt: I gotten floodlights 

Edd: oh that's- wait...what? 

[Matt presses a button on a remote control making the floodlights turn and the light reacts with the binoculars as a similar way to that of a magnifying glass, thus causing Edd's eyes to be set on fire] 

Edd: *feels his eyes on fire* GAHHHH!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edd: *draws again* yes, this starting look good. Now let's add the finishing touch 

Matt: *comes up behind him again* hey there friend, I have something really, really important to tell you

Edd: okay, what is it? 

Matt: I want you....to draw me more! I mean come on, you ain't gonna let this beauty go to waste now would you? 

Edd: *gets angry again* grr....fine. I'll see what I can do

Matt: really? Thanks. I'll come back in an hour *leaves* 

[Spongebob Narrator Voice: one hour later....] 

Matt: *smiling* oh boy, oh boy, oh boy....is it done? Don't keep me waiting, I gotta know 

Edd: oh it's done alright. I'm sure you will like it, it's a surprise 

Matt: I like surprises. Let's how well you did 

[Matt looks at the drawing only to see that Edd had drawn him in a tutu while being surrounded by glitter and sparkles] 

Matt: *looks shocked* oh....never mind....you should draw me less *backs away slowly out of the room* 

Edd: *chuckles evilly* you're right Matt, I should draw you less 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

[Christmas Day.....again]

Matt: Merry Christmas Edd! I got you a present *gives Edd a present* 

Edd: *takes it* awww...thanks Matt *starts unwrapping it* 

Matt: *smiles* you're welcome 

Edd: *unwraps the present fully which reveals a brown box* geez Matt, you shouldn't have 

[Out of nowhere the box opens up to show a boxing glove that was supposed to hit Edd in the face but ended up hitting Matt directly in his stomach instead] 

Matt: *gets hit in the stomach before flying off* WAHHH!!!!! 

Edd: I mean you really shouldn't have


	3. When The Bass Drops You

Tom: hey Edd, check out my new bass! *holds up a red bass guitar*

Edd: uhh...what happened to your old- I mean Susan?

Tom: Susan? I don't know what you're talking about

Edd: your bass Susan, you know the black bass. I thought you love he-

Tom: *drops on his knees before crying* SHE LEFT ME!!!

Edd: left you? For what?

Tom: oh just for a stupid...saxophone who seems to be way too good looking than me

Edd: oh....


	4. Taking Out The Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was based on the latest Eddsworld comic
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom: *walks in* Edd, can you take out the trash?

Edd: *painting* huh? Oh yeah...sure thing

Tom: alright *leaves the room*

[One Hour Later]

Tom: *walks in* uh, you haven't forgotten about the trash, right?

Edd: *still painting* of course I haven't

Tom: okay, I was just checking *leaves the room again*

[Two Hours Later]

Tom: *walks in for the third and final time* Edd, I said-

Edd: *gets angry* QUIT INTERRUPTING ME! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE!?

Tom: I- *sighs*.....fine....I'll just do it myself then *leaves the room*

Edd: yes, I am done. Let's see how this looks

{The painting that Edd was working on turns out to be him taking out the trash with an unamused look on his face]

Edd: ah yes, perfect


	5. Forget Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another comic adaption. I hope you guys aren't tired of seeing these yet. Are you? Wait....what was I talking about?
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt: hey Edd, look at what I just found! *holds up a silver cylinder shaped device*

Edd: *looks at* huh...? Hmm....that looks like one of those weird things that those guys wearing black suits wear to wipe away memories

Matt: oh really? I suppose you're right. I should probably put this back where I found it

Edd: yeah you should

Matt: okay, I'm putting it back *accidentally puts a finger on the top of it which activates it* WAHH!!

Edd: are you okay, Matt?

Matt: hey Edd, look at what I just found! *holds up the memory eraser again*

Edd: oh geez.....


	6. Flooded Hallway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys getting tired of seeing these adaptions of the Eddsworld comics yet? I mean I did about these six times in a row
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt: *whistling* *walks down a hallway* *feels something wet* what the? *looks down to see the hall flooded* uhh...why is the hall flooded?

Edd: you know Matt, you and this water level have a lot in common!

Matt: really now? What will that be exactly?

Edd: *holds in a small laugh* you're both shallow! *starts laughing*

Matt: *looks unamused* did you seriously just flood the house just so you can make a really bad pun?

Edd: oh come on Matt don't be so shallow about it. It was worth it

Matt: *sighs heavily*


	7. Insulting Each Other By Using Shapes?

Eduardo: just look at him, his stupid brown hair, his stupid green sweater, and his annoying voice that I can't stand

Jon: you mean just like you, right? *gets punched in the face* OW!! 

Eduardo: did I say that you can talk Jon? 

Jon: n...no....

Eduardo: do me a favor and shut up

Jon: yes Eduardo, sorry Eduardo 

Eduardo: thank you *looks back at Edd* 

Edd: *doesn't see Eduardo* hahaha that's really funny *drinks a can of cola*

Eduardo: God I hate it when he drinks cola. Two can play at this game *takes out a can of diet coke* 

[Eduardo walks over to Edd's backyard and as he was going to pass him, Eduardo accidentally knocks Edd's can out of his hand without noticing] 

Edd: *gasp* *slowly* nooooooooooooooooooo *tries to catch the can but ends up failing* my cola, that was my cola. Who knocked my cola? *looks around and sees Eduardo* Eduardooo....*walks over to him* 

Eduardo: Edd should be noticing me by now *takes a sip of his diet coke* 

Edd: *approaches Eduardo* grr.....why you stupid triangle. HEE YA!!! *karate chops at Eduardo's can thus knocking it out his hand and onto the ground* 

Eduardo: my Diet Coke, my precious Diet Coke *notices Edd* Edd.....

Edd: *growls angrily* 

Eduardo: why you idiotic rhombus! 

Edd: why you son of a square! 

Eduardo: you stupid half circle! 

Edd: you stupid pyramid! 

Eduardo: that's it! COME HERE YOU RECTANGLE!!! 

[Both Edd and Eduardo start duking it out in a dust cloud] 

Edd: REFLEX ANGLE!!! 

Eduardo: OBTUSE ANGLE!!! 

Matt: they're...they're just insulting and calling each other shapes 

Tom: yea I see that

Matt: so if they were to call me something mean, would they call me an acute angle? 

Tom: no an acute angle would be a compliment

Matt: oh well that's nice to hear. I want to be called a shape

Tom: Matt you're a stupid oval, you know that right? 

Matt: aww, is an oval a compliment? 

Tom: no that's an insult 

Matt: what? *starts tearing up* but...but why? 

Tom: *sighs* 

Edd: YOU RECTANGULAR PRISM!!!

Eduardo: YOU TRIANGULAR PRISM!!! 

Edd: GOD I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!! 

Eduardo: SO DO I!!! 

{End}


	8. You're A Mean One, Mr. Ridgewell

You're a mean one  
You're really are a heel  
You're as cuddly as a cactus  
You're charming as an eel 

Mr. Ridgewell  
You're a bad banana  
Mr. Ridgewell  
With a greasy black peel 

You're a vile one  
You got termites in your smile  
You have all the bitter tenderness  
Of a seasick Eduardo  
Mr. Ridgewell 

You're a foul one  
Friends, you don't have none  
I wouldn't touch you with a 39-and-a-  
half foot pole! 

You're a monster  
Your heart's an empty hole  
You have garlic innnnnn your soul  
You've got garlic in you soul 

All them smiles homie  
I turn 'em to frowns  
All them decorations  
I burn 'em all the ground  
You can ask future me, I don't play around  
Ayo  
Ewwwwwww

Who's this mean fellow  
With his blue clothes and his eyes all  
Black as night?  
Ewwwwwww

Why are you so mad for?  
Halloween just went by and we're not  
Knockin' at your door anytime soon, man

Mr Ridgewell  
You're a bad banana  
You're gonna spoil everyone  
With your bad attitude  
Mr Ridgewell 

La-la-la  
Who's this mean fellow  
With his blue clothes and his eyes all  
Black as night? 

La-la-la  
Why are you so mad for?  
Halloween just went by and we're not  
Knockin' at your door anytime soon!  
La-la  
You're a bad banana!


	9. [Full Song + Lyrics] You're A Mean One, Mr. Ridgewell

You're a mean one, Mr. Ridgewell  
You really are a heel  
You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel, Mr. Ridgewell  
You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel! 

You're a monster, Mr. Ridgewell  
Your heart's an empty hole  
Your brain is full of twisted ideas, you have fiery ambition to destroy Christmas, Mr. Ridgewell  
I wouldn't even touch you with a thirty-nine-and-half foot pole! 

You're a Jehovah's Witness, Mr. Ridgewell  
You have termites in your smile  
You have all the bitter tender sweetness of a seasick Eduardo, Mr. Ridgewell  
Given a choice between the two of you, I'd take the seasick Eduardo! 

You're a vile one, Mr. Ridgewell  
You're a poisonous deadly snake  
Your heart is filled of unamused pinecones, your soul is full of flames, Mr. Ridgewell  
The three sayings that I use to describe your hatred towards the holiday season are and I quote:  
"Harpoons are better than spoons", "Good riddance", "You know when I told you I didn't hate you, I LIED!" 

You're a rotter, Mr. Ridgewell  
You're the king of sinful sots  
Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots, Mr. Ridgewell  
You'd use a blowtorch and fire missiles just go blow up an innocent Christmas tree to prove yourself right 

Sometimes you nauseate me, Mr. Ridgewell  
With a nauseous super "naus"!  
You have a large crooked harpoon gun and you play a crooked bass guitar, Mr. Ridgewell  
You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce! 

Your attitude towards Christmas is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable rubbish that's all imaginable and you'd probably dislike this song even though it's about you and that you hate Christmas. Plus you wouldn't even admit it cause it's true, like you'd ever care! Dear lord! 

Err.....yeah......*clears throat*.....mangled up in tangled up knots!


	10. Never Had A Friend Like Me (Full Lyrics)

Edd: Tom please give Tord a chance

Tord: Yeah Tom, what could be better than me serving up smiles? 

Tom: Being dead

Matt: Ow.......that was kinda rude 

Tord: Tom, Tom, oh Tom......can you at least admit that you've never had a friend like me? 

Tom: What are you talking about? 

Tord: What am I talking about? Maybe this might tell you exactly what I'm saying: 

[Matt starts playing a piano before getting suddenly interrupted by a real musical number] 

 

Well Edd here had his cola thrown against a wall  
Eduardo had a real bad toothache while becoming Numero Uno  
But Edd had luck, 'cause I was there to assist him  
Edd had a brand of help that day  
He had some power in his corner  
Some heavy ammunition at his disposal  
This turns him into PowerEdd and totally beaten Eduardo  
All he had to do was call me  
And I ended up coming to him saying: 

"Edd, my best friend  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me just take your order  
Jot it down  
'Cuz you ain't never had a friend like me  
Oh no, no, no

Life is your cruel employer  
While I'm your personal lawyer and bodyguard  
C'mon just whisper what you want in my ear  
'Cuz you ain't never had a friend like me"

Yes Tom, I pride myself at your service  
Because you're a person that I care about  
You're the boss  
Say what you want  
And I got you covered under on what your insurance refuses to pay for  
How about some more ice cream? 

Have whatever flavor you want  
Try all of the free samples  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
'Cuz you ain't never had a friend like me 

Wawawa!  
No, no!  
Wawawa!  
No, no!  
Wawawa!  
Nah, nah, nah! 

Hey Matt, can you friends do this?  
Can your friends do that?  
Can your friends pull things out their magic hats?  
Can your friends turn a straw into a flamethrower before making, whoosh?  
Oh look Tom! It's your bass Susan  
Go on give her a bug and, hey man you're hugging me instead

So doncha just sit there all sad  
I'm here to answer all your prayers  
You got me bona fide, the certified  
You got me for all your chare d'affaires  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what do you need? I really wanna know  
You all have separate lists that are three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you need to do is just call me  
And I'll be here only to say: 

My dearest friends, you a need a friend that cares  
I'm on the job for all your crazy adventures  
'Cuz you ain't never had a friend, never had a friend like me!  
You ain't never!  
Ever!  
Had a friend like me!

Tord: So.....what do your thoughts say now, Tom? 

Tom: Never sing again. EVER......


	11. Patryck x Reader

This was requested by a user by the name of sbcjtjzhcjejcg on Wattpad who wanted me to do a Patryck x reader. Before writing this I looked up stories for Patryck that involves the reader, but unfortunately I didn't find anything. It's a dying shame because both Paul and Patryck only had a few cameos in Eddsworld.

So I hope we all can agree that these two pilots need more love same goes for the characters that have made minor appearances.

I'll be completely honest, I have never written an x reader before, since I tend not to write them, but I was requested to do so. This is so going to be my first rodeo.

I just want to point out that reader will be gender neutral. That is all

So enough rambling, let's get into it

.  
.  
.

P̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶k̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶i̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶b̶a̶d̶.̶ ̶I̶'̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶r̶i̶e̶d̶

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were a soldier in the Red Army lead by the all mighty Red Leader himself. You wanted to join, because you had nowhere else to go considering the fact that a lot of places couldn't take you since you were too rebellious against the system.

Joining the army wasn't that hard since you only had to say one thing which that you wanted to kill somebody. Those officials smiled at your reasoning and gave you the slip. Just like what they always say, don't ask questions, just demand your response.

For your first few years of being in basic training, you were out to the test. You were quite successful. So successful that the person who was in charge of leading those in basic training, was man named Patryck. Patryck saw what you could do and was impressed. You smiled at his encouraging words while feeling something deep inside that you shrugged off the first time.

Once getting to know the basics and combat of being a soldier, you were eventually promoted. For this promotion, you got to experience what it's like to be in storage room with lots of weaponry. Of course, you were partnered with Patryck along side his friend Paul. The two were happy to assist you as long as they're not busy with guarding the Red Leader whenever they go somewhere. There are times where they would take you along with them.

As time went by you grew close to Paul and Patryck, but the feelings that you've felt when you first saw Patryck came back. Every time when you see him, you would feel a warm fuzzy feeling. Of course, Patryck asks you if you're alright to which you say that you are. But....you just know that you're far from being alright.

It was a normal day, you and Paul were busy with counting the number of ammunition after learning that Paul allowed an army tank to get stolen.

"Hey (y/n), is everything good on that side?" Paul said. "Because I could use a little help."

"Yeah Paul, everything's alright." (y/n) said.

You came to the side that Paul was on only to see that he was trying to keep a bomb from going off.

"Are you trying to blow up the base just like how you allowed a couple of people use a tank to destroy a base that was occupied?" (y/n) said with a slight chuckle.

"No. I'm trying to not let bomb activate, since someone had knock a switch off." Paul said. "So, mind if you can help me?"

"Sure thing." (y/n) said.

You listened to what Paul said and in no time, the bomb was switched to not go off.

"Thanks for your help, (y/n)." Paul said.

"No problem Paul. Say have you seen Patryck lately?" (y/n) asked.

"Not really. The last time, I've seen him was this morning. He looked tired. My guess is that the boss is giving him certain tasks which is making him feel exhausted." Paul said. "Why are asking? Do you like him or something?"

Once Paul asked this, your cheeks immediately turned red.

"Ummm....no, I'm just worried about him." (y/n) said.

"Oh really? Is that reason why every time when you see him, you blush?" Paul asked.

"Okay, okay, I confess! I like him-no I love him." (y/n) said.

"That's what I thought. (y/n) has a crush on Patryck! (y/n) has a crush on Patryck!" Paul said.

"Shut up you stupid Dutchman! Just keep this between us. Got it?" (y/n) said.

"Yeah sure. Whatever." Paul said.

[Later]

You were in charge of keeping watch by the Red Leader, but only problem was that it took place during the night. You were just not happy with this, since you agreed to go to the shooting range with Yuu and Yanov the next day. And let me just say that you agreed to meet up at them at 8 o' clock in the morning.

It was midnight and you swear that if you don't see an enemy planning on sneaking into the base, you would just ask someone else to take your place so you can sleep. After waiting a couple of minutes, you decided to find someone until you suddenly heard footsteps.

Your mind immediately told you to hide behind crates until the stranger comes by so you can shoot him with your gun. The footsteps neared till they stopped. You held your breath till you heard a familiar Polish accent.

"(y/n), what are you doing behind crates?" Patryck asked with a slight yawn.

"Patryck, oh, I uh...I thought you were an enemy that sneaked into the base. I'm sorry." (y/n) said.

"It's fine...." Patryck said.

You looked at Patryck to see that he had black bags underneath his eyes, plus he seemed to be talking slowly than he regular speed. Also he had an arm up against a wall for support.

"Patryck, are you okay? You seem a little tired." (y/n) said with concern in their voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to go to my room." Patryck said.

Patryck pulls himself up from the wall and proceeded to walk to his room, but he seemed to be wobbly in his movements. Your instincts told you to help him and so you did. You put an arm on his shoulder and helped him keep from falling.

Luckily Patryck's room wasn't too far from where you were stationed at. Once opening the door to his room, you head inside with Patryck still at your side. You helped him on getting him onto his bed, but just a you knew it, Patryck's weight dragged you with him. You both were on his bed as Patryck pulled you close to him in a similar way to that of someone hugging a stuffed animal.

You admit that it was cute for Patryck to be snuggling you, but you didn't expect for him to kiss you which made your face turn red. You two stayed that way till you kissed him back, before Patryck stops as he opens his eyes to look at you.

"Kocham cię, (y/n)...." Patryck said. "....Jesteś piękna.."

Of course you had no idea what Patryck said in that second sentence, but you kinda understood what he said before it by the way how he said it,

"I love you too Patryck...." (y/n) said.

You both smiled as you slowly went to sleep just before you had the thought of taking a couple of Polish lessons.

 

~The End~


	12. Jon x Reader

This oneshot was requested by Kiki on Quotev and was made possible for all those lovers of Jon. Jon needs more love and so do the neighbors

 

Like the Patryck x reader, the reader will be gender neutral

 

Thank you for your time. Please enjoy the show

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You've moved to England from (Country/City) after having a long talk with your parents. You told them exactly why you wanted to move and they accepted it although they would miss you deeply.

 

The plane that you flew on landed and you were left to go find a place to live. You went on a house search in several areas before stumbling upon Durdam Lane. You walked down the street knocking on people's doors only to get turned down. This went on for quite awhile till you eventually reached a house.

 

You knocked on the door and waited for someone to come. While waiting, you heard a series of yelling and arguing till the door opened revealing a man wearing a green shirt and had brown hair. He also had a mustache and had dark cycles around his eyes. You couldn't help but to stare at the cup he was holding. It was white and had a radioactive sign on it. The man noticed you staring and spoke up.

 

"Hey, can I help you or are you just going to stare into outer space? I don't have all day"

 

You jumped a bit at the man's tone which sounded American with had a tint of a Brooklyn accent. You shook your head a bit and spoke.

 

"Oh, yeah. You see I just recently moved to England and I kinda need a place to stay. So would you be willing to let me stay at your place?"

 

The man blinked before letting out a low sigh.

 

"Fine. Whatever"

 

The man turned around and went into the house. You followed closely behind him and once inside the house you saw a two other men. One had a chin shaped like butt wearing purple and had blonde hair sitting in a chair reading a book. The other one had small eyes and brown hair. He also wore blue.

 

"Jon, Mark, we have a new roommate. Might as well introduced yourselves and make them feel welcomed"

 

Jon and Mark looked at you before coming up to you just to introduce themselves. The one wearing purple went first.

 

"Hi there. I'm Mark, pleasure to meet you"

 

The one in blue shook your hand while speaking.

 

"H-Hello! I'm-I'm Jon. You must be new....around here. I'll be happy to show you around"

 

You couldn't help but smile at Jon's nervousness. He was sweet yet shy.

 

"Why it's nice to meet you guys. I'm (y/n)"

 

You and Jon stopped shaking hands to notice that the man who invited you in didn't introduce himself. Both Jon and Mark looked at their friend.

 

"Why are you looking at me?"

 

"It's because you haven't introduce yourself Eduardo" said Mark.

 

"Oh yeah.....I'm Eduardo. Sorry if I haven't told you before" said Eduardo.

 

"It's okay. No need to be sorry" said (y/n).

 

"Anyway since this over, one of two show (y/n) around. I'll be dealing with some important business" said Eduardo.

 

Eduardo then leaves thus having both Jon and Mark showing you the house. They even showed you where your room was which to your liking.

 

After giving you a tour around the house, Hon and Mark were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

 

"I really like (y/n) Mark. They're nice" said Jon.

 

"You can say that again. It was starting to get a little boring with Eduardo going around and bad mouthing everyone including the neighbors" said Mark.

 

"That I agree with. Maybe things will be a lot different once we all get to know each other. Once doing that, we can hang out together" said Jon.

 

"Yep! Say Jon, you were pretty nervous when you introduced yourself to (y/n). Do you kind explaining why?" asked Mark.

 

"Mark you should know. I'm always nervous especially when it comes to throwing insults to people since Eduardo loves to enforce on it on us" said Jon.

 

"Oh really? For a minute there I thought you like them but in a friendly way" said Mark.

 

Jon puts the knife down and looks at Mark.

 

"Oh did I say something that's completely right?" asked Mark.

 

"Har har very funny. We're just friends and we're also still technically strangers" said Jon.

 

"Oh. Jon has a crush on (y/n)! Jon has a crush on (y/n)!" chanted Mark.

 

"S-Shut up Mark! I don't have a crush on (y/n)" said Jon.

 

"You don't have a what?" asked (y/n) while coming into the kitchen.

 

"N-Nothing! It's nothing" said Jon nervously.

 

You gave Jon a stern look as you noticed that he was sweating.

 

"Okay fine....I know we just met but I really have feelings for you, (y/n), but I don't know if you have the same feelings" said Jon.

 

"Jon....of course I do. Ever since you introduce yourself, you seemed really nice and sweet. I like shy people, they're cute" said (y/n).

 

"You....You...think that I'm c...cute? (Y/n) I don't know what to say. All I can is that....would you like to go out and do things with me?" asked Jon.

 

You smiled at this. "Yes Jon, I would like that. I would like that very much" said (y/n).

 

"I....I love you (y/n)" said Jon.

 

"I love you too Jon" said (y/n).

 

~The End~


	13. Tom x Reader

This oneshot was requested by MommyLolipop on deviantArt 

This is for all of you Tom lovers in the world

Reader is still gender neutral 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It's been roughly seven minutes since you've entered the diner. You were currently sitting at a table playing with the ice in your drink with a straw.

"Are you ready to order now?" asked a waitress.

"No, I'm still waiting for my date to get here" said (y/n).

"Oh, I see. I'll come back" said the waitress before leaving.

What are you doing in a diner holding up an order? Well you got into a relationship with some person roughly three months ago and you've both decided to go out to eat. Unfortunately for you, the person thought it was a good idea to be late.

You just sat at the table being bored out of your mind till you overheard a conversation between two people. You looked for the source of the sound to find that a bartender is arguing with a drunk person wearing a blue hoodie and had spiky hair. He also had black eyes which seemed kinda odd to you.

"Sir for the last and final time, I'm not giving you another drink" said the bartender. 

".....And for the...*burp*...time.....I'm asking you for.....a.....*burp*.....drink" said the person.

"Tom, you heard the bartender. No more drinks" said a brunette.

The person who was talking to Tom was wearing a green hoodie, next to him was a person wearing a purple hoodie and had ginger hair.

"Edd....Ma...*burp*....what are you doing?.....Can't you see that I'm...busy?" asked Tom.

"Busy with what? You're making a scene" said Edd.

"Yeah! I can't go to places with you being drunk. It's so embarrassing, especially when I trying to be beautiful" said Matt.

"Come on Matt, let's just drag him" said Edd.

"Hey! ....What are you two id...*burps* doing!?....I'm a little tea..*burp*..cup" said Tom as he trying to get both Edd and Matt off of him.

No matter how much Tom tried to break free, Edd and Matt had an upper advantage into dragging him out of the diner. You couldn't help to but to follow them since you always offer to help someone out. So you wondered if this Tom guy was actually okay or not. Edd and Matt sat Tom down on a bench that out in the diner's parking lot.

"Wait here Tom, I'll go call somebody. Matt, stay here and watch him" said Edd.

"Why do I have to watch him? I hate him!" said Matt.

"Matt, I don't want to go over this right now" said Edd.

Edd walks away as Matt just stood there pouting.

"You know what? Screw this, I'll show him that I can be helpful" said Matt.

Matt soon runs off leaving Tom behind and once when he was out of sight, you walked up to Tom.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked (y/n)

"Yeah I am. Thank god they left me alone, especially Matt" said Tom.

"Oh I see. Wait, I thought you were too drunk to speak properly" said (y/n).

"Oh that? Eh, I learned how to fake it. Besides I really didn't like being in that diner. They always get a bunch of orders wrong" said Tom.

"Yeah that's true. I'm (y/n) by the way, I've overheard your entire conversation" said (y/n).

"Nice to meet you (y/n), I'm Tom. I technically live with other two people, well three, but I don't mention the third one, since he's trouble. So what were you doing a diner that only has a three star rating anyway?" asked Tom.

"oh I was waiting for someone to come, but it was a lost cost" said (y/n).

"Same here. I got invited to dinner date only to get turned down by someone else" said Tom.

"Oh really? I'm so sorry" said (y/n).

"Nah don't be. I got her back. Her name is Susan and she's my bass guitar" said Tom.

"Bass guitar? Hey, I play bass too and I also play electric" said (y/n).

"Woah! That's pretty cool. Say, I know that this may be random, but uh, care to join me sometime for a rehearsal?" asked Tom nervously.

"Sure, I'll be happy to. I guess it's a date, a band date" said (y/n).

Tom chuckles a bit while a tiny tint of pink appeared on his cheeks. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then" said Tom.


	14. Edd x Reader

This took way longer to do, anyway this oneshot was requested by Ripples on Quotev 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You've known Edd ever since kindergarten and now you're one of his roommates. The two of you have a lot in common especially when it comes to drawing. You both would sit together for hours on drawing and would sometimes have to deal with this daily: 

 

"Hey guys can you draw me?" asked Matt. 

 

"Matt, we've been over this, we're not drawing you" said Edd.

 

"Oh come on! You always draw either people or objects in everyday life, so why aren't you drawing your other three roommates?" asked Matt. 

 

"We already drew Tom and Tord" said (y/n). 

 

"But you didn't draw me" whined Matt.

 

"Oh for god's sake.....fine, we'll take your request" said Edd.

 

"Yay!" said Matt. 

 

"As long you don't bother us then everything will be dandy" said (y/n). 

 

"Great! I will finally get to see a drawing version of my face. So much excitement" said Matt.

 

"Yeah it sure is. Now please leave" said Edd.

 

After awhile of hearing a very excited Matt going on and on about be drawn on a piece of paper, you and Edd continued drawing. 

 

"I can't focus on drawing lineart since Matt's being loud" said (y/n). 

 

"Same. He made me break about 10 pencils each time I draw a single line" said Edd. 

 

"Oh geez...." said (y/n). 

 

Matt kept rambling as Tom was telling him to be quiet.

 

"I can't hold in my excitement Tom" said Matt.

 

"Oh yes you can. I'm surprised that (y/n) can draw with you being an interruption to them" said Tom.

 

"Finally some peace and quiet" said Edd.

 

"Yeah, I finally got done with the drawing" said (y/n). 

 

"Really? Let me see" said Edd. 

 

You show Edd the drawing as he looked at it. The drawing was a heart that had both of your names and portraits on it

 

"Woah, you drew this for me- I mean us?" asked Edd.

 

"Yeah I did" said (y/n). 

 

"How long did it took to be finished exactly?" asked Edd. 

 

"Well it only took me roughly three hours to do. Also it was really hard to find a decent picture of you since you make weird faces or you're in a group shot with us" said (y/n). 

 

"Oh yeah, I have a bad habit of doing that, hehehe...." said Edd.

 

"It's not all bad. Be grateful that you can make people laugh and I like that. You're more than just a friend, I actually love you" said (y/n). 

 

"You do? Heh, I guess I have to admit that I have the same feelings as you" said Edd.

 

"You may be a dork, but you're my dork" said (y/n). 

 

You two were really close to each other before kissing. After a few minutes, Edd breaks the kiss. 

 

"Are we going to finish that drawing of Matt?" asked Edd.

 

"Nope, we have something better to do. Matt can wait" said (y/n). 

 

"That was exactly what I was thinking" said Edd.

 

~The End~


End file.
